Going Up!
by Coconut Girl
Summary: Percy is in for the elevator ride of his life. PansyxPercy


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way.

**A/N: Okay, so I know I've been a terrible author. And that I've let a few of my stories go ignored for a while now (which you know is not like me at all). I do feel awful, but I have an excuse. I have a massive accounting exam on Tuesday. Once I get past that, I'll be good to go again. **

**That said however, this particular pairing just wouldn't leave me alone. It's been a week, and they're driving me mental. So I had to expel them from my system somehow if I was going to focus properly on revisions. Please, bear with me :)**

"Hold the elevator! Hello! Please wait!"

Percy reached out quickly to press the button as a small hand shot into view and gripped the closing elevator door.

Suddenly, a petite woman with dark hair and ivory skin stepped in and offered him the slightest of smiles, causing a flutter to race through his chest.

It was just his luck. Were the fates working against him? How was it conceivable that he was now sharing this incredibly confined space with _her_ of all people?

Inconspicuously, he shifted his gaze in her general direction to steal a glance. Instantly regretting his flagrant disregard for all things sane and proper however, Percy pulled his eyes quickly forward again and focused them intently on the control panel with its many buttons.

He cursed at his own impropriety but his mind greedily mulled over what it had been able to absorb of her. Her ebony hair was no longer cropped in a bowl cut as it was in their school days, but fell long and loose about her shoulders. He loved it when she wore her hair down. Her skin was still like alabaster, but she had learned to apply a devastatingly effective amount of lipstick and dark eye make-up to ensnare an unsuspecting bloke. She was a vision. She was gorgeous. She was all-wrong.

Percy felt his heart begin to hammer uncontrollably in his chest as visions of his seventh year came racing to mind. He was Head Boy. He had Penelope Clearwater as his girl, and yet there was this third year Slytherin who invaded his thoughts on a regular basis. At the time, he wasn't enamoured – that didn't come until much later - but there was definitely something about the pompous little princess that intrigued him.

Although he was aware that his interest in the young Slytherin was entirely unacceptable, he simply couldn't help himself. He spent many a night waging an internal battle trying to convince himself that the age difference and the unmitigated rivalry of their opposing houses should be enough of a deterrent. He even went as far as to ridicule himself for even entertaining the idea. His inner debates were all in vain though as he could not refrain his imagination from exploring the possibility.

In the end, the logical side of his brain won out. _'She would never in a million years consider you. You are first, a Weasley; second, a Gryffindor; and third, poor as a house elf.'_

And thus, his strange and inappropriate longings for the third year Slytherin girl seemingly came to an end. Percy moved on with his life after Hogwarts. He attained a position with the Ministry, fostered and nurtured his relationship with Penelope, attempted to mend the broken relations with his family. Things were finally moving along swimmingly.

Then it happened. One morning two years ago, _she_ arrived at the Ministry to work only four offices down the hall from him, and what had started out as a mild, innocent crush of his youthful time in school quickly escalated into a full blown obsession.

He fought it. Fought the pull with everything he had in him. He was cold to her - indifferent bordering on rude. He even proposed to Penelope out of some kind of misguided rebellion against the unwanted feelings. The wedding was planned to coincide with his birthday… August 22nd.

Penelope was everything _she_ was not. Penelope was tall and blond with cerulean blue eyes. She was a healer, and an upstanding member of the Wizarding community. Pansy was... well... not.

It made little difference though. He found himself secretly watching her… pining after her. The play of her lips as they curled into a smile. The slow flutter of her eyelashes as she heaved a sigh of exasperation at some wanker's ill-begotten attempts to flirt with her. It was downright painful. In those moments, his hands literally ached to trace the lines of her hips - to pull her flush against him, and snog her senseless.

Suddenly, a soft sigh broke through his musings rocketing him back to his senses and his unfortunate position. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and tried with little success to force down the tension building in his chest.

"Pleasant morning, yeah?"

Was she talking to him? She had never spoken to him before. What in the name of Merlin did she think she was doing?

"Mm..." was Percy's only response.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her head bob slightly in a faint nod.

A heavy silence settled between them until her voice pierced through again. "So, you're quite busy I hear with the amendments to the International Wizarding Standards Treaty?"

Percy purposefully refused to look her way, instead keeping his eyes focused firmly forward. If he just remained aloof then he would be able to hold himself together.

"Yes," he forced out through his tightly pursed lips.

Without warning, he felt a small hand grip his forearm fiercely, turning him to face her.

"What is your problem?" she spat viciously before he even had a chance to regain himself.

"Pardon?" he stuttered.

Reaching past him to press the halt button, Pansy's breast inadvertently brushed against his arm, causing him to shudder at the contact.

Returning back to her original position, she pinned him with an icy glare. "Why are you such an unbelievable prick to me? I understand that's part of your nature, but the entire floor can see you thoroughly despise me."

Her bottom lip quivered slightly, and his eyes were instantly drawn to her soft pout.

Reluctantly dragging his gaze back up, he began to ramble. "I… I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't…"

"Oh, of course you don't." She leveled sarcastically. "You're just a haughty git with everyone, aren't you?"

His eyes settled on her angry face, and he couldn't stop his mind from etching her china doll features into his memory. Being this close to her was too much. He was going to break apart if he didn't at least touch her.

"Miss Parkinson." He pleaded, as he placed his hands on her arms to calm her.

She inhaled sharply and looked aghast. He immediately dropped his hands regretting the action. Obviously, she was disgusted by the thought of him even touching her.

"I… I apologize if I've ever…" he continued, trying to placate her.

"Why?" she cut him off.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you so nasty to me? What have I ever done to you?"

"I don't know what you mean." He lied horribly.

"I came to Potter's side during the final battle, didn't I? Against my own parents and my betrothed I might add. I gave up everything, and yet you still see me as some… some Death Eater."

"No, that's not it."

"Not it?" she shrieked. "Then there _is_ something."

Percy closed his eyes and raised his hand to his forehead in an attempt to rub away the building pressure.

"It's not that I despise you, Miss Parkinson." He began uncertainly, keeping his eyes firmly shut. This would be easier if he just didn't look at her. He'd be able to come out with some kind of believable story.

"Pansy." She interrupted him.

"What?" His eyes popped open of their own volition, and he dropped his arm to his side.

"Please call me Pansy. It's my name. If you don't hate me, then it shouldn't be that hard."

"Alright…" Could he seriously utter her name without sounding desperate for her? "Pansy," his voice wavered ever so slightly.

"Thank you… Percy."

As soon as his name slipped past her lips, he completely lost the will to restrain himself.

A low growl rolled through his chest as his hands shot back up to their original place on her arms. Pulling her gracelessly to him, he pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, and tried not to marvel at the reality of what he was doing.

After only a moment, her tense body seemed to relax and as she melted into his tall frame, the whisper of a sigh floated up from her throat. Percy's own roughness eased, and the kiss softened considerably.

As he released his grip on her and laced his arms around her slender waist in a bid to bring her closer, Percy tentatively allowed his tongue to swipe gently at her full bottom lip. Snaking her arms about his neck, Pansy did not fail to grasp his intent, and instantly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

The feel of her tongue teasing his playfully and her hands weaving their way through his hair elicited a deep moan from Percy, and he pressed her closer still to show his appreciation.

Suddenly, a booming voice over the loud speaker shattered the euphoric bliss of the moment.

"Is everything all right in there?"

Abruptly, they pulled apart gasping for air.

Percy began. "Yes. Yes, we're fine. Just a technical…"

Without warning, a stream of magic slammed into the control panel. Percy jumped back in fear and shock, and cast his eyes toward the witch across from him.

"Why in Merlin's name did you do that?" he hissed.

Nonchalantly, Pansy placed her wand back into the pocket of her robe, and stared at him intently.

"What the devil just happened?" Came the voice on the other end.

Without breaking eye contact, Pansy answered the voice, her own nearly dripping with a mocking innocence. "We have no idea. The panel just seemed to spark while Mr. Weasley was speaking to you."

The connection seemed to cut off, and a deafening silence took hold as the two occupants of the elevator regarded each other.

"Why did you do that? Aren't you engaged to Penelope Clearwater?" She finally asked with no lack of uncertainty in her voice.

"I… You… You asked me… You said my name, and…" Percy stammered.

"_Smooth Weasley! Now you sound like a babbling fool."_ He kicked himself inwardly.

Pansy's eyes widened, and she looked away from him quickly.

"Damn it." She muttered to herself as she turned her back to him.

Truly confused by the change in her demeanor, he called to her nervously. "Pansy?"

She quickly spun back around. "Was this some kind of joke?" she growled at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who told you? Was it your secretary, Gladys? Every girl at some point has a thing for the Head Boy you know. I'm not the first. I swear I'll hex her to high heaven if…"

"Miss Parkinson, what are you on about?"

"Oh, we're back to Miss Parkinson, are we? One minute you have your tongue down my throat, and the next..."

"Pansy," he nearly shouted, "What might Gladys have told me? What on earth is this about... the Head Boy? Why should you even…"

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wait! Do you? Are you?" He pointed first to her, and then motioned with his hand vaguely between them as he gripped the railing behind him for support.

Pansy's cheeks flushed pink, and her jaw clenched tightly as she grew indignant at what she perceived to be his reaction.

"Don't flatter yourself." She spouted snottily. "It was only a silly schoolgirl crush during my third year. If you think that I still…"

But Percy was no longer listening. In a flash, he pushed himself away from the wall, and took her face in his hands. Crashing his lips down onto hers, he instantly drove his tongue into her mouth in a desperate need to taste her again - to devour her.

The quick movement sent them stumbling backward, and Percy had to splay his hands on the wall behind her to stop himself from crushing her against it.

Halfheartedly, Pansy began to beat against his chest lightly before finally giving in to the overwhelming pleasure of his kisses. Lacing her arms about him and pulling him closer, she ran her hands up and down his back to feel as much of him as possible.

All of a sudden, the voice from before interrupted them for the second time that morning.

"Well, we've looked into it on our end, and it would appear that you two could be in there for a while."

Instead of jumping apart, Percy reluctantly released her lips and pressed his forehead against hers.

Coursing her hands down Percy's back to his arse and grasping him fully, Pansy replied. "Please hurry. I don't particularly care for being trapped in an elevator with Mr. Weasley to be perfectly honest." She then pushed him into her, and ground her pelvis into his hard length.

Percy choked softly at the blatantly fantastic feeling, and panted a few times to focus his reeling mind.

"Right. We'll do what we can." Came the curt response.

The connection cut off, leaving only the sound of their laboured breathes filling the cramped space.

"Do you think we have enough time?" Pansy gasped out as Percy began to move against her, his hands seemingly everywhere.

"Enough time?" he mumbled into her neck, failing to hide the hope in his voice.

She brushed her lips over his jaw as she made her way to his ear.

"To change your mind about your plans for the summer."


End file.
